


Welcome Home...

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla's return to The Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home...

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge from my first web site. Write a scene that was never shown on Buffy, but that you know happened.

  
"...Darla."

"Thank you, Master."

"It has been a long time." The Master looked around the room. "And where is Angelus?"

Luke smiled. "She came alone, Master."

"Oh, and why is that Darla? Have you still not taught your Childe any manners?"

Darla looked down. "Angelus is gone." She hissed."A tribe of The Romany cursed him. Cursed him with a soul."

The Master growled. "The Romany have always known too much for their own good. Did you repay their kindness?"

A small smile. "We killed them all." She looked up at him. "Master, I...."

The Master backhanded her across the room. "You chose, Darla. You chose your Childe over your Sire." He walked over to her, grabbing her throat and pulling her to her feet. "You were a Favorite, Darla." Stroking her hair. "I created you." His hand in her hair tightened. "And you repayed me how? By following that pretty toy you made. And now that that toy is broken, you crawl back."

"Mass-terr. Forr-give.."

"SILENCE!!!" He let her drop. "You need to learn your place again. Luke, take her away." He looked down at her. "I cannot be bothered with her."

Luke dragged Darla out of the Master's presence and to a chamber. "Wait here til you are called." He smirked as he left. "I trust you won't mind the wait."

Darla glared after him. She had known the Master would not welcome her with open arms. That she would have to prove herself.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Trust on this, Luke. I shall be Favorite again."


End file.
